


More Chats (Pt. 29)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [29]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I added more gays y’all pls love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 29)

[good one]: SO I CANT LEAVE SAM AND KARA ALONE TOGETHER APPARENTLY 

[good one]: THEY WENT FOR A WALK AND SAW AN ANIMAL SHELTER 

[damnsam]: Lena no pls 

[good one]: AND KARA CANT DECIDE ON WHICH DOG SHE WANTS SO WHAT DOES SAM’S WHIPPED ASS DO?

[good one]: SHE BOUGHT THE FUCKING SHELTER 

[sunnyD]: all of it?

[good one]: ALL OF IT

[pinkie]: SAM WHAT THE HELL

[damnsam]: I DO NOT WISH TO DISCUSS IT AT THIS MOMENT

[nicobinoru]: ur gonna need one helluva backyard

[glowinglesbian]: A BACKYARD FOR THE KIDS TO RUN AND PLAY

[faxingjax]: finally siblings

[gaysonscott]: you have a brother and sister

[faxingjax]: shhhh details

[bi spy]: just saying ive never been happier

[detective dimples]: imagine your ot3

[good one]: are we not ur ot3

[little grey]: maggie and i prefer rachel/chloe/max

[sunnyD]: get the hell out of here

[damnsam]: fuck yall

[glowinglesbian]: can i add my cousin and their gf

[detectivedimples]: seems gay im in

_glowinglesbian has added sydkid_

_glowinglesbian has added annehathagay_

[little grey]: CAN SOMEONE TELLMAGGIE THAT THE NEW POWER RANGERS MOVIE IS GOOD

[detective dimples]: ALEX NO IT WASNT THAT GREAT

[little grey]: I WANT A DIVORCE

[detective dimples]: :o

[little grey]: IMKIDDING

[sydkid]: uh,,,

[annehathagay]: what

[gaysonscott]: welcome to hell

 


End file.
